bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Welovebeeswarm/Bee Ideas
Illusion Bee Description: Beware! Seizure inbound with this one... Well, it meant no harm, it's just a side effect from petting this one too much. Color: Blue Rarity: Event Attack: 5 Movespeed: 30.5 Energy: 15 Favorite Treat: None Collect 8 pollen in 0.5 seconds Make 75 honey in 0.5 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: x1.5 Jump Power, Enhanced Hallucination Abilities Hallucination: Make mobs confused and goes in random ways, also triples your bees attack. As a side effect, your screen will also start flashing and randomly changing colors until the duration ends, the token lasts for 15 seconds and the effects will lasts for 50 seconds, can only generates in battle. Boost: +20% Blue Pollen per stack. Faith Bee Description: A member of the trio of thoughts and minds, along with Illusion Bee and Dream Bee. This bee claims itself to be the leader. You can feel the power of faith just by touching it Color: Red Rarity: Event Attack: 5 Movespeed: 10.5 Energy: 72 Favorite Treat: None Collect 85 pollen in 5.5 seconds Make 1350 honey in 5.5 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: x2 Bond From Battle, Enhanced Blessing Abilities Blessing: Gives the user extreme willpower, after that will grants the user the ability to attack mobs by smacking their pollen collector on them. Also double your Defense. As a side effect, the user's move speed will be cut down by half. The token lasts for 15 seconds and the effect will last for 40 seconds, can only generates in battle. Boost: +20% Red Pollen per stack. Dream Bee Description: This bee has been gathering dreams for decades and used it as food, and that probably explains why us humans forgot what we just dreamt. Color: Colorless Rarity: Event Attack: 5 Movespeed: 20.5 Energy: 43 Favorite Treat: None Collect 40 pollen in 3 seconds Make 585 honey in 3 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: x1.25 Capacity, Enhanced Ring Abilities For A Moment: Makes the player sleep for 10 seconds, rapidly recovering HP, your bees will also sleep too which will recover their energy to full, then x1.25 bee move speed and x2 player move speed. The token lasts for 15 seconds and the effects will lasts for 30 seconds. Generates if the player's HP is low. Ring: Generates a ring of white mist that expands over time and lasts for 10 seconds(20 seconds if Dream Bee is Gifted), any mobs that are in the mist radius will be put to sleep. The token lasts for 10 seconds. Can only generates in battle. Guardian Bee Description: Once this bee target something, it will protect it till the end of it's life. Very loyal but it could be a nuisance sometimes. Color: Red Rarity: Legendary Attack: 6 Movespeed: 14 Energy: 35 Favorite Treat: Sunflower Seeds Collect 10 pollen in 4 seconds Make 95 honey in 4 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: +10% Defense Abilities Shield: gives a forcefield to the player for 6 seconds. Nullifies all damages during that phase. The token lasts for 10 seconds. Can only generates in battle Barrier: Generates a barrier that obstruct enemies movements. The barrier lasts for 7 seconds(+0.3 seconds per Guardian Bee's level), the token lasts for 10 seconds. Can only generates in battle. Bomb+: Collects blue pollen from surrounding blue flowers, the radius is larger than Bomb. Mystery Bee Description: This bee developed some sort of a rivalry relationship to Illusion Bee. They always compete to see who is stronger, normally, Illusion Bee will win for most of the time, but this bee seems to never give up. Color: Blue Rarity: Legendary Attack: 3 Movespeed: 16.5 Energy: 40 Favorite Treat: Pineapples Collect 13 pollen in 3 seconds Make 200 honey in 3.5 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: +250 Conversion Amount Abilities Copycat: When activated, randomly mimic the effect of a particular Ability Token. At that point, a notification will show up on the chat, saying "The Copycat ability copied ability name here". Note that this ability cannot copy Baby Love, Melody, Glob, Gumdrop Barrage, Puppy Love, Tabby Love, Scratch. Red Bomb Sync, Blue Bomb Sync, Festive Gift, Inspire, Hallucination, Faith Blessing, Dream For A Moment, Manipulate, Dollsplosion, Dual Shot, String Spin and abilities from bees that you don't own, for example. Copycat cannot copy Bear Morph unless you have Bear Bee. The token lasts for 12 seconds. Can only generates if the Mystery Bee is active. Boost: +20% Red Pollen per stack. Glutton Bee Description: They said it ate a bunch of Marshmallow Bees. 1000 to bee exact. But how come didn't it get fat? There is also a rumor telling that it has a Black hole inside it's body so it won't gain any weight. Color: Colorless Rarity: Epic Attack: 1 Movespeed: 17 Energy: 50 Favorite Treat: Anything except regular Treats and Moon Charms Collect 10 pollen in 4 seconds Make 565 honey in 4 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: x1.3% Treat Spawn Rate Abilities Glutton: Consumes lots of your treat to double it's collection rate and speed for 35 seconds. The token lasts for 10 seconds. Can only generates if Glutton Bee is active Plus you can turn the "Glutton Ability" on or off to whether or not this bee will generates this ability. Bomb: Collect pollen from surrounding flowers. Puppeteer Bee Description: An extraordinary genius whom excels at making and controlling doll. Many young children around the world know and love this bee. Color: Blue Rarity: Event Attack: 3 Movespeed: 14 Energy: 25 Favorite Treat: None Collect 20 pollen in 4 seconds Make 80 honey in 4 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: x1.5 Token Lifespan, Enhanced Manipulate Abilities Manipulate: When activated, several strings will appear on the nearest mob, completely in control of their body. At this point, the controlled target won't pose any harm to the player, instead, they will go and attack other mobs like they're on our side. Note that when controlled. The mob will gain x10 HP, x1.5 Attack and Speed(x15 HP, x2 Attack and Speed if Puppeteer Bee is Gifted). The token lasts for 14 seconds and the effect will lasts for 25 seconds, after that, if the controlled mob is still alive, they will return back to normal and their buffed stats before will be gone. Can only generates during Ant Challenge or Stick Bug Challenge. Dollsplosion: Puppeteer Bee will make the nearest Puppet Bee explode(They wont die so don't worry). Collecting lots of pollen in a huge area. The token lasts for 5 seconds Can only generate when collecting pollen and have at least 1 Puppet Bee in your hive. Spin: Puppeteer Bee will go to the middle of the field with the 3 Puppet Bee gathering around and slowly fly in a circle, collecting pollen for 10 seconds. The token lasts for 6 seconds. Can only generates when collecting pollen and have 3 Puppet Bees in your hive. Shot: 2 nearest Puppet Bee will fly over to Puppeteer Bee, then the 3 will then facing toward a random direction and fire a blasting laser. This will collect all pollen in front of them. But Puppeteer Bee will automatically go to rest regardless of energy. Note that this resting phase is noticeably longer than normal. The token will lasts for 5 seconds. Can only generates when collecting pollen and have at least 2 Puppet Bees in your hive. Puppet Bee Description: A servant of Puppeteer Bee, many people said that this is just a doll, not a bee, up until now, no one has been able to confirm it though. Color: Red Rarity: Event(note that you can have more than 1, maximum 3) Attack: 1 Movespeed: 13.5 Energy: Unlimited Favorite Treat: None Collect 10 pollen in 4 seconds Make 80 honey in 4 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: +25% Puppeteer Bee Attack, +30% Puppeteer Bee Movespeed, +50% Puppeteer Bee gathering and conversion rate(the buffs actually stacks this time) Abilities None Poll Which bee above is your favorite Illusion Bee Faith Bee Dream Bee Guardian Bee Mystery Bee Glutton Bee Puppeteer Bee Puppet Bee Category:Blog posts